Gem Kingdom
by Mythics
Summary: Regina finds a risky method on transporting to different realms making her believe that she should just throw the method away. But what happens when Henry gets transported to another realm via that method? Well its up to Emma and Regina to bring him back. Slight AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Its a new SwanQueen fic! Yay! Now im going to say this now, I have no idea how long this story is going to be, however I do know that its going to be at least 5 chapters. I hope you guys will enjoy this! Your reviews are appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT, all rights go to their respective owners. Also, any mistakes in this story are all mine so if you find one, please let me know and ill fix them ASAP.**

**~Mythics**

Regina huffed as she was on her way home. She had to go to another one of those insufferable town meeting. Whats worse is that no body even bothered listening to her since she was now renamed as the "Evil Queen" again. She doesnt even know why she bothers to go there anyways. Its not like they listen to what she has to say anyways. All they listen to is that wretched Snow and her "Prince Charming". And if she does have a complaint, they ignore her for they feel as though she deserves it. Getting angrier by the second she quickened her pace as she searched her purse for her keys. She gets to her house and realizes that her keys arent in her bag but still keeps looking for she knows she couldnt have left them anywhere else. Just as she was about to break the door with her magic, completely forgetting about the promise she made Henry, she heard a few honks behind her. She turned around to see a hideous yellow death trap and coming out of it, was everyones beloved Sheriff\ Savior.

"Hello Regina" Emma said politely

"What do you want Miss Swan" Regina snapped back. It was more towards a statement than a question.

Emma didnt even flinch at the sudden snap, in fact, she had this playful smirk on her face that Regina just wanted to rip off.

"Why nothing at all Madam Mayor, just thought Id give these to you" Emma said as she held out Reginas house keys next to her mayor glared at her while Emma still had that smirk on her face. Nothing was said by the brunette for a few moments as she continued to glare at the blonde in hopes of making her uncomfortable.

"My my, such eyes towards someone who is trying to help you? Should I just leave with these keys in my possession?" Emma said

"Cut it Miss Swan. Please just give me my keys. Im too tired to deal with you right now"

"Oh I know that. You seemed pretty dead at that meeting. I just have one question for you. Answer it, and ill give you back the keys. Deal?"

"Oh so youre the one whose going to start making deals with people?"

"Yes or no Regina". Regina sighed knowing that whatever she tries to say back will only go deaf in the blondes ears.

"Very well Miss Swan. Deal" Regina said with a smirk of her own.

"Excellent. So you know how there is always that one question at everybody asks at every town meeting?" Emma asked

"Yes now give me back my keys" Regina quipped back.

"That was not my question Madame Mayor" Emma said

"Well you did only say one question. And so you asked." Regina said with a small smile on her face.

"Very funny. But no, that was not my question. I want to know why you lied." Emma turned serious. Taken aback by the sudden change in tone, Regina slightly flinched.

"What do you mean I lied?" Regina asked

"When Leroy asked if there was any lead onto how to go back to their home, you simply shrugged and said no. You should know by now that I can spot a lie from a mile away" Emma said with a tone that would scare a normal person. Regina on the other hand, was intimidated by the sudden change in the Sheriffs mood.

"Sorry to burst your bubble dear, but I believe your lying detecting skills are dulled. I did not lie."

"Cut it out Regina. Im not playing anymore. These people want to go home and youre not letting them."

Regina clenched her jaw getting more and more irritated by the second. All she wants is to go home, take a nice hot bath and then go to sleep. She is too tired to deal with this any longer.

"Fine. I lied. Surprised that the Evil Queen lied? If you are then I dont even know what to tell you." Regina snapped back.

Emma just took a moment to look at the brunette before her. She saw that Regina was tired but she needed to know why she lied and she knew that it was because she wanted to keep everybody in Storybrooke to continue their suffering. She knew that there was something else going on in the Mayors head but she just couldnt figure out what that was.

"Dont call yourself that." Emma said

"Excuse me?" Regina said growing more irritated but was wondering what the blonde meant by that.

"Dont call yourself the Evil Queen. Cause youre not anymore. Youve changed for the better and dont think no one has noticed. Especially Henry, he sees you trying to better yourself and hes very happy for that." Emma said with a small smile as she handed Regina her keys back to her. The brunette was hesitant in taking the keys but took them none the less.

"I can see youre tired and pardon my actions but I just needed to know why you lied. If youd like we will talk about it tomorrow when I drop Henry off at your house." Emma said as she turned to leave. Regina kept looking at the leaving figure.

"Miss Swan" Regina called out.

"Yea?" Emma asked as she turned around.

"Thank you, for my keys." Regina said with a small smile

"No problem. Good night Regina" Emma said returning the smile

"Good night Miss Swan" Regina said as she turned to her door and unlocked it. It was a long night and all she wanted to do now was relax. And she knew she had to get a lot of rest because she knows exactly how stubborn the blonde is and that she will remind Regina about tonights conversation. With that in mind, Regina got he bath ready and stepped in, enjoying the soak.

The day went by fast when Regina looked at the clock. 3:15. "Henry should be here any minute now" Regina thought. Just as thought passed her mind, there was a knock on the door. Regina got off the couch and put her cup of cider down on the coffee table and made her way towards the door. She opened it to find a smiling Henry and Emma.

"Hi Mom" Henry said as he gave Regina a hug.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day" Regina said with a smile on her face

"It was good, can I got get something to drink? We had gym just now and I lost my bottle."

"Go right ahead honey". With that being said, Henry left toward the kitchen leaving the two women alone. Regina and Emma stood awkwardly staring for eachother for a few moments before Emma broke the silence.

"Can we resume our conversation from last night? You seem well rested now." Emma said with a polite tone.

Regina sighed and allowed Emma in. "Not too long Miss Swan, Id like to spend as much time as I can with Henry"

"Ofcourse. Ill just get right to the point. Why'd you lie?" Emma asked.

Silence followed. Regina had no idea what to say.

" I like how you said 'Not too long' but yet you seem to be taking your sweet time Madam Mayor" Emma said feeling uncomfortable in the silence. "Is there a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"I think you already know the answer to that since you came to my house accusing me of lying when I said that there wasnt" Regina said.

"Good point. Now tell me why you lied". Regina let out a breath of air.

"I was worried". Regina hesitated when saying this. She didnt want anybody to know that she was worried about anything when it came to these people.

"About?" Emma said trying to push further the conversation.

"I have a way to get to another realm, but I dont know if it would get us to the Enchanted Forest. It could lead us to any realm and im not going to be risking it. I lied because I knew that if I said that there is a way to get out of here then people will keep pestering me for it." Regina explained.

"Uh huh.." Emma said as she is rethinking about what Regina said. Regina was telling the truth, there was no doubt about that but shes still curious."Well what makes you think that it wont take us to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Well first of all because there is more than one realm besides the Enchanted Forest, and because it needs a specific amount of magic to activate it especially for the number of people in this town. There is currently not enough magic in Storybrooke for all of us to travel in between realms. And besides, in order to get to another realm via this method, you would need to know someone that is already in that realm and constantly think about them." Regina explained.

"Uh huh.." Emma said once again.

"Do I need to dumb it down for you, Miss Swan?" Regina said growing irritated.

"Oh no, your Majesty, I would never ask you to do such a troublesome task for someone such as myself! I do have some decency!" Emma bit back. "Where is Henry, by the way. I need to tell him that im going to pick him up at 9:00. Henry!"

Silence followed. Henry did not respond. With that, both Regina and Emma rushed over to the kitchen and found their son no where in the room.

"Hey whats this?!" Henry yelled from all the way upstairs. Regina and Emma looked at eachother wondering how he got past them without any of them noticing him. Both made their way up to Reginas room. Once Regina laid her eyes on Henry, her eyes widened.

"Henry put that down!" Regina yelled. It was too late. Blue smoke surrounded the boy and the next thing anyone knew was that the boy disappeared.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma yelled out with a mixture of shock, fear and anger on her face. Regina didnt say anything. She walked to where Henry was. Hesitantly she bent down to pick up the blue orb that her son dropped. It was still glowing. She just stared at it and burst out crying as she crumpled to the floor.

"Regina?" Emma asked slowly. She had no idea what to feel anymore. Her emotions were all over the place. She slowly made her way over to the crying brunette. "Regina, what happened?" she tried again.

"H-Henry.." Regina tried to speak but was cut off by her constant sobs. "Hes gone.." she finally got out. She couldnt open her eyes. Shes too afraid to open them and see that he is actually gone. She did not want to lose Henry and more importantly, she didnt want to see Emmas face. She knew that there was rage and hatred in the blondes eyes but she did not want to look up.

"Wh-what do you mean 'gone'?" Emma asked trying to stifle her own tears but a few already escaped. Regina didnt answer. She just continued crying holding the blue orb close to her chest. She didnt want to know herself by what she meant but she hated the fact that she knew anyways.

"Regina, answer me" Emma choked out but with a serious tone. Regina looked up at Emma. Green eyes were piercing the blood shot brown eyes with such anger but yet with just as much concern and worry. She felt so small but she knew that she had to give an explanation.

"This orb, was what can transport us to other realms" Regina said. The blondes eyes widened.

"Are you saying.. That Henry is in another realm?". Regina just nodded slowly. Now it was Emmas turn to fall on her knees. She couldnt believe what she just heard. "I-is there a way to get him back? Can we go to him?" she said trying her best to not let any tears fall but a few already escaped and left a trail down her cheeks.

"Its extremely risky but yes, we might be able to go to where he is."

"Then lets go" Emma said as she stood up. Her crying has stopped and her face turned serious again. She stretched her hand out to Regina to help pick her up. "Lets go save our son". Regina complied with Emmas decision and got up.

"How exactly does this work again?" Emma asked.

"Well you are originally supposed to have the thought of the place you would want to go to in mind but we have no idea where Henry is. I think that the best we could do is just think about Henry and pray it would lead us to him" Regina explained.

"OK." Emma said. Getting herself ready. "Lets do this"

"Shouldnt you tell youre parents that youre leaving to another realm with the Evil Queen in order to find our son?" Regina said with a smirk.

"Regina, Im 28 years old. Im pretty damn sure I can make my own decisions by now without having to tell my mommy and daddy about them" Emma replied.

"Very well but its going to end up hurting you in the end"

"Just get it over with Regina!" With that being said, both women closed their eyes and constantly thought of Henry, god knows where he could be, but that didnt stop them from trying. After a few moments, blue smoke engulfed both of them and they disappeared.

**OK. I truly hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter so far! If you have any questions, dont be afraid to PM me or ask them in the reviews! Ill be updating randomly for the first few chapters but they will never be more than a 2 weeks apart, once i get my schedule down, ill set a date where i upload a new chapter.**

**~Mythics**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another chapter! WOO! My finals are done so ill be updating ever Sunday! And hotkillerz, I guess I was a bit vague with what i said but no! What I meant to say was that you will never have to wait 2 weeks for the next chapter, so if lets say one Sunday ill forget to update for what ever reason, the new chapter will definitely be up before the next Sunday. Just putting that out there. I hope you guys enjoy this story! Ok so I forgot to mention this but a review helped jog my memory. Regina may seem a bit OOC in this story but thats only because she knows that Henry is here and Regina has history with this land (which will be revealed next chapter) that has not been mentioned in any book (hence "slight AU") and she doesnt want Henry to find out for she is trying to redeem herself and wants nothing to damage Henrys trust. But believe me, we will see the Evil Regal very soon. That is a promise. If Henry wasnt here, she would keep being her regal self. But I had to include Henry in this story solely for one or two big events that will happen later in this story. So this is just a quick update on that. Just bear with me for this is the first time I am writing a story like this! Please dont be discouraged by Reginas OOCness. Our Queen will be back ;).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT. Also, if any mistakes, solely my fault!**

**~Mythics**

Henry awoke with a groan as he sat up from the ground. _"Where am I?"_ he thought. He looked around to see that he was in a forest.

"Mom? Emma?" Henry yelled out. Silence followed as he decided to walk around and explore the forest as he continued to call out. "MOM! EMMA!". He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a noise behind him. He looked back to only fall back on the ground. _"A bear? no, that is not a bear"_ he thought. He slowly studied beast in front of him, It was as bigger than a normal bear, way bigger, it had orangish brown fur. Its eyes were a blood red color.

"My my, what do we have here?" it asked. Henry just looked at the beast with wide eyes, the last thing he expected was for it to talk.

"A silent one eh? I take it youre an outsider, not of this world so to speak". Henry just nodded.

"Well, I wonder how outsiders taste.." That was the last thing he said before it started to walk towards the frozen boy.

There was not a cloud in sight as the sun shone on the lake engulfing it with sparkles. The lake surrounded by a field with emerald grass and countless trees. Everything was peaceful, until blue smoke filled the air and two women appear in the middle of the field only a few feet away from the lake.

Both Emma and Regina landed with a slight scream and a groan as they made contact with the ground. Regina laid on the ground while Emma was on top of her, arms at the sides of brunettes head and one of her legs in between the other womans legs. Slowly the blonde lifted herself so that her arms were holding her up. Green met brown and held eachother. Both women slightly blushed but did not notice it. The silence however, was broken by Regina after she realized what was going on.

"Miss Swan, Please get off of me" Regina said still not taking her eyes off of Emmas. It took just a little longer for Emma to realize herself, what was going on. Quickly she got off of the mayor.

"Oh god im so sorry!" Emma quickly said looking down slightly flustered.

"Its fine, dont forget what we are doing here in the first place" Regina replied as she stood up and shook off all of the dirt that was on her clothes.

"Where are we anyways?" Emma asked looking around. She couldnt be sure if this was part of the Enchanted Forest or not for she hasnt stayed too long there to fully know its territory. "Is this part of the Enchanted Forest?". Regina took a moment to look around and saw the lake. _"Oh no"_

"No, its not."

"You sure?"

"Yes Miss Swan, I think I would remember the land I once ruled. This lake was definitely not a part of it" Regina quipped back.

"The lake? Thats it? Thats how youre able to tell that its not the Enchanted Forest?"

Regina just let out an angry sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose to help stop her from tearing this woman apart. "Look at the lake Miss Swan, its not a normal lake, there is magic in this land but it doesnt mean that its the Enchanted Forest. Many realms have magic in them" Regina

"OK OK! God. How do we even know if Henry is here?" Emma asked. Regina just stood silent and looked down.

"I dont know. I guess we just have to pray that he is I guess."

"Well, I dont really 'pray', but if its for Henry's sake, then I guess Ill do it" Emma said as she put her hands up on her head to shield her eyes so she could look up. "Come on, we should get moving the sun is high up so it will give us time to search". Regina simply nodded and the two women began walking.

Neither one of them spoke as they made their way through a forest trying to find what ever form of civilization they can. The woods here are more dangerous than the ones in the Enchanted Forest, these woods have more loose roots here and there making it more likely to trip over them. Also the grass was much taller making it hard to see where you are stepping. Emma and Regina barely made an effort to see where exactly they are going for if they look around all they see are trees. Countless tress as far as the eye can see. No path, no route, nothing. Just trees everywhere some even scrunching up against others. Emma is having little to no problem walking through the forest due to her attire. The blonde is wearing her usual blue skinny jeans (which Regina believes to be more than just 'skinny', but her legs just painted blue), her brown boots, a white button up blouse and that red leather jacket that Regina just loathes oh so much. Regina on the other hand, is having a hard time making her way through said forest and is falling behind. Emma notices this and decides to throw a look over her shoulder and towards the brunette.

"You ok there Regina?" Emma asked as she continued to walk.

Regina huffed. "Im perfectly fine Miss Swan". Not believing a single word the mayor said, Emma stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the queen, placing her hands on her hips and putting on a playful smirk.

"Yes, lie to the person that can spot a lie from anyone a mile away. Brilliant plan your Majesty"

"Keep walking Miss Swan, as you said before, we need this time to search for Henry"

"If you would like to take a break, then I would be perfectly ok with it"

"Now why would I need a break?"

"Well," Emma began as she took a good look at the woman before her. Starting with her shoes, she sees Regina wearing her Prada stilettos, which is obviously not the best choice of footwear for trailing through a forest (then again this was all so sudden), moving up she sees Regina wearing a tight black pencil skirt that stops just before the knees visibly hugging her curves in such a manner, that it makes Emmas skinny jeans come second, and finally, a solid blue button up shirt with small sequences on the collars. "Youre not in the best attire for this kind of 'trip', so to speak."

"My goodness Miss Swan, your deduction skills are as impressive as ever. How do you do it?" Regina said with full blown sarcasm and annoyance in her voice.

"Im just gifted like that. Cant you just poof yourself new clothes or something?"

"No, no I cant just 'poof' myself new clothes. Theres something wrong with my magic here and before you ask, I dont know what it is." Regina said. The blonde nodded knowing that she cant really question Reginas magic for she has no idea how magic works. So she just sat down and leaned her back against a tree.

"What are you doing Miss Swan?" Regina asked getting more annoyed with the blonde.

"Sit, Regina. Its obvious youre in pain because of your monstrous heels. Lets rest for a while and then we will continue our search." Emma calmly explained.

"We dont have time Miss Swan!" Regina was done. She was yelling at the top of her lungs because she is just completely infuriated with the other woman. "Are you saying that we are going to search for Henry when it gets dark?! News Flash dear, Its pitch black in the forest at night! God knows what kind of creatures live here!". As if to prove her point they hear a growl. Regina whipped her head to find the source of the noise. Emma was in shock in first but face palmed herself.

"You see what you do, Regina?" Emma said as she got up. The growling came closer to them. Regina and Emma subconsciously moved closer together and werent aware of this movement until their arms touched eachother.

"Well well well". A deep voice said. Emma and Regina quickly turned around to see some sort of beast glaring at them with hungry eyes. "It seems I got lucky. I just found two gorgeous women standing before me in fear. This should be a good meal." The beast smiled and showed off his sharp teeth.

Emma reached for her gun but couldnt find it. She cursed herself for leaving it back home. She looked over to Regina and she just saw fear all over the womans face. Emma never believed that she will ever see Regina in such a state. Her eyes screamed for help. She looked back at the beast. Orangish brown fur covering its body. Its eyes were red. And its paws, had sharp claws as if they are ready to tear up flesh.

"Now should I have some fun with you two? I mean, you trespassed onto my territory, so I believe you should pay for that. I do believe some torture is in order." It said with a sly grin

"OR," A voice called out from behind the two women. "I could just cut you up and go on with my day" The three of them all flinched at the sound of another voice. Slowly, both women turned around to see a teenage girl standing behind them. As soon as they saw the girl she disappeared and ended up right before the woman having her back face them and her dangerous glare on the beast in front of them.

"Tch, I really did not want to run into you any time soon." The beast snarled.

"Who would?" The girl countered as she prepared to attack. Before she could, the beast quickly spoke up.

"How about this! You spare my life, and I will spare the lives of those beautiful women. Its a win-win!" The beast said trying to sound as confident as possible. With out a second thought, the girl drew out her sword and the next thing any one knew, the beast fell with a giant gash on his chest and the girl was about 10 feet behind said beast.

"No" she said to answer the beast.

She turned around to face the two women and began to observe them. "You two alright?" she asked. Regina was the first one to come back to reality. Seconds later, so did Emma. Emma and Regina both looked at the girl in front of them and saw her with her sword still out, quickly they began to stumble backwards.

"Oh calm down, I just saved your asses. Im not gonna hurt you two" She said. The two women flinched at the sudden tone of voice.

"Th-Thanks" Emma said. She took some time to observe the girl. She was wearing tight black leather pants, a ruby red button up long sleeve blouse and a tight black leather vest. She had black lace up boots and her hair was up to her mid back. She looked very young as well. Too young to be doing this sort of job. "What was that thing?"

"That," She said as she pointed to the carcass in front of her. "Is a humandrill. Animals that pick up skills from watching us humans. They can be peaceful if they witness peaceful human actions, however due to our love for violence and bloodshed, they witnessed humans at their lowest, during war between two kingdoms. Shouldnt you two know that by now?" The girl looked at them with questioning eyes. "And shouldnt you know not to come to these areas?"

"I- uh" Emma stuttered not knowing what to say

"Yes, we are truly sorry. We were taking a walk but lost control of time and our sense of direction. I guess we just accidentally wandered into their territory." Regina interrupted. She has seemed to come back to her senses. "We will be on our way. Thank you for saving us". And with that she tugged on Emmas arm and led her away from the girl. The girl just raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You two arent from this land" The girl said. The two women flinched and stopped dead in their tracks. Carefully they turned around.

"Of course we are, what makes you say that?" Regina said, trying to sound as regal as possible.

"Many reasons make me say that. But one is that, you are holding that blue orb that clearly belongs to Sapphire Kingdom, but yet you two are heading in the completely opposite direction of said kingdom. Those who have that orb or find that orb, must return it to the royal family at once" The girl explained with a smirk on her face. The two women stood dumbstruck on what they just heard. They have no idea how to process it or what to say.

"Fine. We are not from here" Emma said

"Miss Swan!"

"No point in lying anymore! She already knows!" Emma stated.

"I honestly dont care if you two are from a different land. In fact, I couldnt care less just as long as you dont pose a threat to me" The girl said in a non chalant tone. She drew closer to the girls and put away her sword in its sheathe.

"What kind of sword is that?" Regina asked as she looked at the long pitch black blade. There was a rectangular guard and the hilt was also black but with red diamond patterns on it.

"Its a katana. I tend to fight better with them than a gun or a regular sword." The girl said. A silence followed.

"Umm can you help us with something?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Depends. What is it?"

"We are looking for our son Henry but we dont know if he is here in this world let alone this forest" Emma explained.

"Oh so you two are partners?"

"Oh no! We are most certainly not partners!" Regina exclaimed. Emma just nodded in agreement.

"Ok ok.. Well that depends. Did he take that same orb in your hand here?" The girl asked

"Yes, he did. I dont even know he activated it, he just disappeared in a puff of blue smoke" Regina said.

"Well he is definitely here because that orb only transports its user to one place and one place only and that is Sapphire Kingdom, or any of its territories. This forest just happens to be one of them. Which is why I should get going. But first, who is the biological mother of the boy?"

"Me" Emma said.

"Ok well im going to need some of your blood in order to find him" the girl explained. The other two just stood quiet un sure of what to do. Emma quickly looked Regina for advice but the latter simply shrugged not knowing what to do but Emma can see the slight twitch of the mayors lips causing the blonde to narrow her eyes.

"Why do you need my blood?" Emma asked nervously.

"Well you share the same blood no?" the girl asked. Emma just nodded. "Well ill be able to create a link between the two of you and a path visible to only your eyes and that path will lead you to him." the girl explained.

"And how will you do that?" Emma asked.

"Through the same way you got here. Through magic." The girl bluntly stated.

"Wait." Emma said as she turned to Regina. "You said you cant use magic here. Something about it being difficult."

"You can use magic?" The girl asked sounding surprised as she began to walk closer to the silent brunette. Regina just nodded nervously. Emma has never seen Regina like that, she seemed so small and nervous. Was it because of the lack of magic in the air? Surely this girl cant be intimidating enough to scare the brunette. The girl was now only a mere few inches away from Regina and she stared directly into her eyes. Emma was about to ask the girl what she was doing when suddenly the girls eyes widened and she couldve sworn that she saw a deathly scowl on her face but it disappeared. The girl just turned around and headed towards Emma leaving a dumbstruck Regina and pulled out her sword. "Give me your arm" she stated demandingly.

"What?! Why?!" Emma yelled out in fear as she started to back away.

"You want to find your son or not? I just need a few drops of blood and this sword is the only sharp object I have to get it" the girl said with an angry tone. Emma just stared at her and stretched out her arm. The girl pricked the blondes forearm and took some blood on each of her left fingers. She mumbled and incantation with her eyes closed and smacked her left hand on the ground, through this, a thick red line was made on the ground and stretched into the forest.

"Follow this line and find your son. I unfortunately cant go with you for I am part of Ruby Kingdom and unless allowed, I cant go into Sapphire territory, or in this case, any further. Ill get into alot of trouble. If anyone is with your son, dont tell them about me, because if you do, then im in trouble and neither of us want that." The girl said. With that, she turned on her heel and began to leave.

"Wait!" Emma yelled. The girl stopped and turned around, an annoyed look on her face and stared at the blonde. "Whats your name? And are there going to be any more of these beasts in this forest?"

"Jane. My name is Jane. And no, if you walk right on this path, none will sense your presence, I enchanted it making it as though its a repellent, also i made it thick enough so your feet will fit in the space. Just make sure to walk one in front and one in the back. I should get going.". Emma just nodded as the girl left. As soon as she was out of ear shot, she turned to Regina.

"She seemed really upset after she took a good look at you. Any ideas why, _Your Majesty_?" Emma said emphasizing the last two words.

"If youre implying that I have a history with her, then you are dead wrong. Ive never seen the girl before. Dont forget Miss Swan, my land was frozen in time for 28 years, and she is only a teenager." Regina snapped back.

"Ok then. Lets get going." Emma said as she started to walk on the red path. "You cant see this path right?" Emma asked. Regina just nodded. "Ok"

"Ahh welcome back your majesty, can I get you anything?" a butler asked.

"Oh come on Marshal, you know I hate it when you call me that. Im sure we made it clear to not call me that. I dont want that title. Just call me by my name. And no its fine, im just gonna go rest long journey."

"My apologies, enjoy your rest and please call me if you need anything. Jane." Marshal said. Jane just nodded and head off to her room as she greeted a few of the other workers.

** Reviews are welcomed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW. I know I know I said you wouldnt have to wait more than two weeks! But my computer crashed on Monday and I just got it back on Saturday only to find that my chapters have been erased... SO i pretty much had to re write this chapter. And as an apology for updating so late, I pretty much made it 2 chapters in 1. So yeah, its REALLY long. I hope that will make up for it hehe O.O" Its like 2 in the morning and I just finsihed it XD . Everything is pretty much explained here but that does not mean that there wont be further explanations in future chapters, if you do however have any questions or if you are confused about anything, just PM me and ill answer you :). If anything does happen where I wont update for a while, I will make another LONG chapter as compensation, so please just bear with me ok? **

**~Mythics**

**Disclaimor: I dont own OUaT or any of its characters. Also, any mistakes are mine.**

_"Well, I wonder how outsiders taste.." That was the last thing he said before it started to walk towards the frozen boy._

Henry's eyes grew in shock as he saw his predator walk towards him. Tears formed in his eyes and raced down his cheeks as the beast gets closer, he was so scared. _"No, what am I going to do?"_ he thought.

The beast is now mere inches away from Henrys face. The beast is growling in his face as he sniffs Henry all over with a devious smirk on its face. "Bon appetit for m-ugh". The beasts eyes widened as it fell and its head landed on Henrys lap. As soon as Henry felt the impact he scurried away making him see the arrow lodged in the beats back.

"You ok there?" A boys voice yelled out. Henry looked up to see a boy around his age standing on top of a tree with a bow and quiver on his back filled with arrows. He was wearing blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt. Henrys eyes suddenly gleamed with excitement slightly forgetting what just happened to him.

"Yea I guess." Henry called back. "Who are you?". They boy leapt down from branch to branch until he was low enough to jump down to the ground. He walked towards Henry with his defenses slightly up just in case. The boy had short, light brown but long enough to cover just the top of his forehead, and was slightly taller than Henry. He had light brown eyes and caramel skin that slightly contrasted with his shirt.

"Well since you are asking me who I am, I take it you are not from this land" The boy began. Henry just nodded. "Are you lost or something?" they boy asked.

"Well I found this blue ball and the next thing I knew was that I was transported here. But I dropped it before I was fully transported and my moms saw this but I dont know if they are here." Henry explained. "Is there any way I can go back?"

"I believe so, yes. I traveled through realms once so I believe you can too. My name is Eithan by the way. Whats yours?" Eithan asked.

"Henry" Henry replied. "How did you know that I wasnt from this world?"

"Well Im the prince of the Ruby Kingdom and you are currently in the outskirts of the Kingdom which is off limits unless given permission." Eithan said.

"Youre a Prince too?!" Henry asked with excitement clearly showing in his eyes and voice. Eithan just nodded. "Cool! So am I!"

"Really?" Eithan asked with slight amusement in his voice. Henry just nodded eagerly "Yea im the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming, and the son of the Evil Queen, but she is trying hard to redeem herself." Eithan just looked at him with a confused face not understanding anything.

"Care to explain what you just said on the way back to the kingdom?" Eithan asked. Henry understood that this must be confusing for the other boy so he agreed.

"How old are you by the way?" Henry asked.

"Thirteen. What about you?" Eithan replied.

"Eleven." Henry said.

"Ahh so im older huh?" Eithan said with a smirk on his face.

"Pshh, only by two years. What was that beast thing by the way?" Henry asked

"Ha, still older," Eithan said as he slightly nudged the other boy. "And that, was a humandrill. Ill explain on the way." With Henrys nod of approval, the two boys started to head out.

Emma and Regina have been following the thick red line for what seemed like hours due to the constant silence between the two. They both noticed the awkward silence but did nothing to break it at first. After what Emma deemed to be long enough, she finally broke the silence.

"You ok there Regina? You seem to be rather quiet since we got here" Emma said.

"Im perfectly fine Miss Swan, please keep your eyes on the line and make sure we are going the right way" Regina said.

"Oh dont worry, we are going the right way. But Im serious, you havent been acting yourself at all since we got here. Is it because the lack of magic you have?" Emma said as she turned around. Regina nearly bumped into Emma due to her sudden stop, but stopped herself just in time but found herself only a few inches away from the blonde.

"Miss Swan, I assure you I am fine. I have lived without magic before," Regina said but was stopped when Emma rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes Miss Swan, believe it or not, I too was once innocent, Its your mother that keeps taking things away from me that keeps me the way I am and not the way I used to be. So yes, Ill be able to survive a few days or a few weeks without magic without making it such a big deal. Now please turn around and lets continue following that line so we can find Henry faster and get home faster"

"Oh I knew you were good once, Its just surprising that you know it." Emma quipped back with a playful grin on her face. Regina replied with a deadly glare and a scowl on her face "Walk" she said, with her voice an octave lower.

"Geez, Regina I was only joking around. Trying to lighten up the mood you know?" Emma said as she turned around and continued to walk but stopped right away causing the former mayor to walk into the blonde.

"What is it now Miss Swan?" Regina said growing more and more irritated with Emma. Emma just stood and turned to the left "This way" she said and continued to walk without another word.

"I told you to pay attention Miss Swan." Regina said as she caught up with Emma.

"Yeah yeah, I got it" Emma muttered as she continued to walk.

The sky grew darker by the hour leaving the two women wondering whether or not they will find Henry by night time. Emma looked up at the sky and saw it was growing to become more of a darker shade of blue but still showed that they still had a few more hours.

"We have a few more hours at best" Emma said.

"Since when do you know how to tell time judging by the color of the sky, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Well, back in my foster days when I would occasionally run away if things got too bad, and I would always look up at the sky to see what time of day it is if I didnt have a watch on me. I guess I just sort of picked up on the skill" Emma explained with a slight frown and a shrug. Regina looked at the blonde and showed slight sympathy in her eyes for she knew that Emmas life was crap because of her. But as soon as the look came, it was gone. They just stood there in silence for a few moments until Regina broke it.

"Well, like you said, we only have a few hours at best so lets not waste anymore time"

"Ok. Can you run?" Emma asked.

"Do these shoes look like shoes you can run in Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Right. Sorry, just thought running would get us to him faster" Emma said as she turned to walk the path again.

Emma and Regina walked for about another hour without stopping for they knew that if they stopped, even for a brief moment, their chances of finding Henry before it gets too dark will be lowered. The silence was inexplainable. None of them knew what to talk about without bringing up sensitive topics. Regina obviously did not mind this for she preferred the silence, but Emma on the other hand was feeling uncomfortable with this silence. It wasnt until they heard the familiar laugh of a boy. They both stopped dead in their tracks and turned to eachother with eyes wide.

"Henry!" The two women called out simultaneously. The laughter quickly stopped.

"Moms?!" Henry called out looking frantically around for his mothers. With hearing that, both Emma and Regina started to run. Emma leading and Regina following closely behind, not caring about what her feet have to say about running in those heels. After about a minute Henry came in view of the two women and they sprinted even faster.

"Henry!" They both said as they ran up to hug their son.

"Moms! You guys found me!" Henry happily exclaimed as he tightly hugged both of his moms.

"Of course we did kid. Always" Emma said happily.

"Ugh, you are definitely a Charming" Regina said with a scowl on her face. But it was quickly removed when Henry gave her a big hug. Emma just rolled her eyes at the Queens remark. After the quick reunion, Henry introduced Eithan.

"Moms, this is Eithan, hes the Prince of Ruby Kingdom! So technically, we are both royalty!" Henry said with a full smile on his face. "And he saved me from a weird beast". Both of Emmas and Reginas eyes widened. They turned to eachother in search of help from one another for none of them really knew how to act in front of a young prince in a land they have never been to.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you, Prince" Regina said.

"Yea, thanks alot for saving Henry" Emma said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure" Eithan replied with a slight bow. "How about you all visit my home and stay there for the night. Its getting late and you can get a fresh start in the morning"

"Please moms?! I was heading over there anyways!" Henry pleaded. Emma and Regina looked at eachother for the answer and slowly nodded.

"Ok lets go. Once again, thank you. My name is Emma" Emma said as she reached her arm out to shake the young Princes' hand. The Prince accepted the hand "Pleased to meet you"

"And I am Regina" Regina said as she shook the Princes' hand after Emma.

"Pleased to meet you as well" Eithan said with a smile. "Lets go, I know a short cut"

The four set off into a woods. Henry and Eithan were chatting up a storm about how royal life is as few feet ahead of Regina and Emma. "He looks so happy" Emma said as she smiled.

"Yes he does but we cant stay here for long Miss Swan. We need to get back to Storybrooke as soon as possible" Regina said firmly.

"I know but, dont you think we can rest a bit? We're gonna be really sore tomorrow due to all of this walking and running." Emma said hoping she'd convince Regina to stay at least a couple of days for she knows she will be sore tomorrow.

"Well as you should know by now Miss Swan, I am used to running so im sure ill be fine."Regina said not even bothering to turn around to face the blonde that was currently looking at her.

"Ok. Well I guess we will just have to see what Henry thinks about this. I mean, im sure hes exhausted too. He did say he got attacked by one of those beasts, so he may need some emotional rest as well" Emma said with a slight smirk. Regina just kept walking with her same, neutral face.

"Thats a low blow Miss Swan, even for you" Regina said growing irritated with the blonde, more irritated than usual, why she doesnt know.

"Just thinking the safety of our son" Emma said with a shrug. She looked up at the sky and it got gradually darker. The moon was starting to be slightly visible and all the way towards the west were faint shades of pink and red showing the setting of the sun.

"Of course you are" Regina said.

The rest of the journey to the kingdom was in silence for Emma and Regina. They just continued walking behind the two boys who are still talking and laughing. Occasionally arms would brush against eachother and on reflex, they would pull away and look away from eachother. Emma could see that Regina was in pain due to her monstrous heels but decided not to push the brunette for she knew that she'd just irritate her even more.

"Ok, we are at the western gate. The kingdom has four different gates each pointing in different directions. They care all connected by one wall that was placed here many generations ago. Its usually like this for all of the kingdoms here in this land. Its serves well for protection against invaders." Eithan explained. "And it looks like we made it just in time for its about to get real dark" he said with a chuckle.

"Who goes there?!" A guard shouted from one of the many watch towers.

"Its Eithan! I brought guests over on my way back from the Sapphire Kingdom!" Eithan shouted out.

"Raise the gate! The Prince has returned!" the guard shouted. The large stone door was lifted off the ground and created an opening big enough for the four to go through. Said four went through but Henry, Regina and Emma just stopped dead in their tracks.

"This is your kingdom?!" Emma and Henry asked at the same time with wide eyes.

"Yes, why?" Eithan asked confused.

"Its just, so different from the Enchanted Forest. Its so modern, like New York modern" Emma said. The kingdom had many skyscrapers with lights of all colors coming out of them. From inside the kingdom, many different colors painted the night sky and there were many people shopping through each store as others ate in different restaurants. Cars are parked in the driveways and traffic lights hanging off of lampposts just added to the mirage of colors lit throughout the city.

"Yea its so cool! How did you get it like this? And how come we couldnt see the buildings or any of these lights on our way?" Henry asked eager to explore every inch of this kingdom. Although he was slightly upset that he wouldnt experience any new types of lifestyle for this kingdom is pretty much the same as his home.

"When it starts to get dark, we put up a special cloaking shield that helps hide the kingdom from invaders. And throughout the generations, the royal family would visit many realms to adopt their ideas into this kingdom. This is just the commercial area which is, in fact, based off New York. The residential areas are much quieter and have a whole lot more of open fields. Its more rural than here. We are currently in Main Street." Eithan explained to the three.

"Well it certainly is impressive" Regina finally said.

"I think that "impressive" is an understatement" Emma said

"Ha, im glad you are enjoying it so far. Come, lets head out towards the palace. Its on Hills View, the more rural area. We can get there by car, it should take about two hours" Eithan said. "You guys can enjoy the view out the window for the time being."

"Ok then, we should get going. The faster the better" Regina said breaking the other two out of their daze.

Eithan called for a car and it did not take long for one to come. In fact, it was almost instant. A town SUV car pulled up. Eithan and Henry sat next to eachother and Emma and Regina sat in back of them. The latter was relieved when she sat down for it has been far too long of a walk in those heels that she was wearing. Her feet were killing her.

"Where to, boss?" the driver asked

"The palace please" Eithan replied politely. The driver took off and everyone relaxed for a while after a long day.

"You dont have your own personal car?" Henry asked.

"Nah, I want to fit in as much as possible here. Royalty isnt always nice" Eithan said with a shrug.

Regina scoffed at that comment thinking why would he want that? When she tried to fit in with the peasants, it didnt go well for her. The scoff went unnoticed by the two boys but not by Emma. The blonde just shot her a look.

"Hey try and lighten up ok? We found Henry and we maybe lucky enough if we can find a place to stay tonight before it gets too late" Emma said in a whisper hoping that the two in front of them wouldnt hear.

"Im just tired Miss Swan. These heels arent for hiking" Regina replied

"No one told you to wear them, Regina"

"Yes but no one told me that we would be traveling to another realm in search of my son either." Regina hissed back.

"_Our_ son"

"Do not push me right now Miss Swan, I am in no mood to deal with you let alone be with you right now" Regina replied with a glare. Emma just leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms.

"Youre never in a mood to be with me" Emma muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Regina asked

"Nothing. Lets just rest a bit."

"We're here" Eithan said as he got out of the car. Henry ran out of the car soon after Eithan. Emma and Regina got out of the car, the latter slightly upset for she nearly fell asleep and the sudden wake up is taking a slight toll on her. It was quite dark outside so they couldnt see much, only a black metal fence blocking a few roads here and there illuminated by small lights implanted in the ground. They could, however see the endless fields on both sides of these roads and small houses and cottages scattered around behind said gate along with the silhouette of a castle in the distance.

"Lets go!" Henry explained excitingly. Eithan just chuckled at the kids enthusiasm as he began walking and Emma and Regina just smiled as they both put a hand on each of Henrys shoulder as they started to follow Eithan. After about a five minute walk, they reached the castle. The three visitors stared in awe as they saw it.

The castle was made out of pure white marble with red roofs. Beautiful designs were carved into the walls as torches were placed every ten feet along the circumference of the castle illuminating the walls. The doors were made of cherry wood and were about fifteen feet high with golden handles.

"Welcome to my home" Eithan said with a smile as he pushed open the doors and revealed the inside of the castle. The walls have designer red borders and the floors have red and white tiles. The entrance hall is as big as Reginas mansion. There is a fire wall placed in the left wall along with couches and small coffee tables on each side of the room. About a moment later, a butler came from another room and greeted the guests. "This is our waiting room, yea, I guess you could call it that, if people have any meetings or complaints they come and wait here until they are called in. Marshall!"

"Good evening Prince Eithan, I take it your trip to the Sapphire Kingdom went well?" Marshall said.

"Yea, well it was the usual. This is Henry and his two moms Regina and Emma" Eithan said as he introduced the three behind him. Said three just nodded and said a quiet hello.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all" Marshall said as he gave a slight bow. "Master Eithan, shall I let your sister know of your arrival?"

"Nah ill just go to her myself. You guys should come too. She should know who is going to stay in her castle for the next few days." Eithan said with a slight chuckle.

"What?" the three said in unison. They were definitely not expecting that. Emma and Regina just thought that they would just find an inn of some sort and stay there after they found out that they werent heading to the Sapphire Kingdom and just wait for Eithan to give them a plan on how to go back.

"Ill have my sister explain, she is the "Queen" so to speak. So its her choice. Now come on, something tells me im gonna get a good scolding from her." Eithan said as he started to head off. The three just looked over to Marshall who simply shrugged. Henry quickly ran after Eithan soon disappearing from sight. Emma and Regina just looked at eachother and went after the two boys.

Eithan stopped once he reached two cherry wood doors (much like the ones outside but smaller), took a deep breath and was just about to start knocking when a voice interrupted him from the inside.

"Come in" the voice said. Eithan visibly flinched and muttered a small prayer to himself as he opened the door to see his sister. She was sitting behind a large wooden desk filling out some papers not even bothering looking up. Henry took the time to look around the room. Three walls were mainly made up of large bookshelves stuffed with all kinds of books and scrolls. The last wall had a fire place with only one picture on top of it along with a flat screen television hanging up on the wall. There seems to be a similar color theme of red and white for this castle, for these two colors are everywhere.

"Moms! Finally!" Henry said as he saw his two moms approaching. The woman behind the desk shot her head up not expecting there to be someone else with Eithan. As soon as she lifted her head she saw two women. Emma and Regina quickly came into the room but halted as soon as they saw the one sitting behind the desk. Three pairs of eyes widened.

"Oh my god" They all said. Eithan and Henry just looked at each other and then looked at the three women.

"Do you guys know each other?" Eithan asked warily.

"Yes. Yes we do." Regina said.

"She helped us find you, Henry" Emma explained.

"Really?" Eithan and Henry ask at the same time.

"You helped outsiders?" Eithan asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Whats your name?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Yes I did. Why does that sound so disbelieving to you? And my name is Jane. As Eithan probably told you, I am his sister making me the 'Queen'" Jane said putting air quotes around the word Queen. She doesnt like that word, or any other high status word for that matter.

"It sounds disbelieving to me because you dont like helping people from other realms" Eithan said.

"Wait, how are you a Queen but Eithan is only a Prince?" Henry asked confused.

"Congrats Eithan, youll be let off the hook today because of our wonderful guests. Why dont you show Henry around the palace and bring him to your room and do whatever you boys do" Jane said as she dismissed the boys trying to avoid Henrys questions. "However, I would like to talk to these two women. So please, if you could give us some privacy for now, that would be great."

"Uhh, sure. C'mon Henry, Ill show you around." Eithan said quite content with himself for he was able to avoid any punishments.

"Oh and dont worry Eithan, youll get your punishment soon enough. I promise you that" Jane said with a slight smirk on her face as she saw Eithan tense up. With that, Eithan led Henry out of the room.

"So why are you in trouble?" Henry asked

"I came back way past curfew" Eithan said

"Oh, sorry about that" Henry said feeling guilty.

"Nah dont worry about it. It happens alot so nothing to feel guilty about. Now come, ill show you around. And dont worry, im pretty sure your moms will be just fine" Eithan reassured the younger boy. Henry just nodded in response and began to follow Eithan.

"Please, sit" Jane said as she pointed to the two chairs in front of her desk to Regina and Emma. The two women nervously complied and made their way to the seats. It was safe to say that none of them expected this.

"Now tell me," Jane began as she leaned back on her desk chair and put her legs up on the desk, showing off the tight dark blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. "What brings you two my humble kingdom, after I _specifically_ told you two to go to the Sapphire Kingdom after finding your son"

"Well we found our son, thanks to you, and he was with your little brother. Apparently he saved our son from the same beasts that attacked us." Regina explained in her mayor tone. Her legs were crossed one over the other and her hands were together on top of her lap and her back was straight and her face, emotionless. In other words, she was as regal as she could be. Emma just nodded in response, still dumbstruck by the whole experience she had so far. But she did notice the pose the mayor was in. _"My god, that woman is the definition of 'sexy regal'"_ Emma thought.

"Uh huh" Jane said. She put her legs back under the table and leaned against the desk. "Did you even bother explaining to him how you three even got here? Because im sure if you did, then he wouldve led you to the Sapphire Kingdom."

"Henry wanted to come" Regina simply said

"Thats it? Because of Henry, you came?" Jane asked with a skeptical look on her face. Before Regina could say anything, Emma entered the conversation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"Well, I just assumed that Regina herself wanted to come back" Jane bluntly said. Emma just looked at Regina with a confused look. "In fact, theres another reason why I didnt want you to come here"

"What?" Emma asked extremely confused on whats going on right now. Regina just stayed silent and tried to keep her regal pose.

"I didnt want the Evil Queen to step foot in this kingdom again" Jane said putting emphasis on Evil Queen. Emma was completely lost at this point and Regina just pursed her lips into a tight line.

"Ok Regina, what is she talking about, you said that you were never here" Emma said as she turned to Regina.

"Oh she didnt tell you?" Jane asked. "She didnt say what she did to this kingdom shortly before her war with the White Kingdom? All the way back in the Enchanted Forest ALL those years ago?"

"No, she didnt. No one did in fact." Emma said narrowing her eyes.

"Well thats because no one other than myself knows" Regina said as she tilted her head down.

"Well I believe you have some explaining to do" Jane said. "Unless you would like me to do it?" Regina just glared at Jane in response. Jane smirked in triumph. "I guess ill explain after all. Right before the war between her and the White Kingdom, Regina came to this kingdom, my grandparents ruling at the time, and asked for aid. Our military was and still is superb. But you see," Jane said as she got up and rounded her desk to sit right on it, right in front of the girls, her ruby red shirt has a few buttons opened to show slight cleavage as well as exposing a ruby red circular necklace hanging from neck. "My grandparents declined the offer and sent Regina on her way for they wanted no part in her evil ways. Regina got furious, and burned down our entire kingdom to the ground at night fall, when there was not much security within the kingdom grounds. Quite cowardly if you ask me." Regina clenched her jaw as Jane let the words sink into the blonde before continuing.

"For 5 years, this kingdom _suffered_. However, because of that incident, we upped our defenses and increased our strength as well as increase our magical capabilities. We are able to transport between realms with ease and because of that, we adopted their ideas and used them to our advantages. As im sure you saw how Main Street looks alot like New York City. Its by far my favorite. Well there you have it. Im sure her side of the story is no different, but her side could be a bit more gruesome." Jane said.

"Is this true?" Emma asked in a low voice not even bothering looking at the woman next to her.

Regina slightly nodded whilst looking down. "Yes".

Emma took deep breaths to calm herself down. "Unbelievable Regina. Do you ever _stop_?" she asked in a angry tone.

"Evil doesnt stop. Shes the Evil Queen. Poor thing, I think that I might feel bad for you" Jane said in a mirthless tone while shrugging.

"Youre right, dear. Evil doesnt stop" Regina said as she stood up. "Dont forget who I am, you have no right to talk to me like this. You have no idea what im capable of"

"You, are capable of nothing" Jane spat out. "I know you realized that when you came here, you knew exactly where you were and that you couldnt use your magic. Would you like to know why?"

"Enlighten me" Regina said as she tried to hide the slight falter in her face when she found out that Jane knew she couldnt use her magic here.

"Because my grandparents placed an enchantment on this kingdom shortly after you left. Its much harder to use magic here now than before. Its similar to how the higher one travels up, the harder to breathe, just like how the oxygen gets thinner, the magic got 'thinner'. But ofcourse those who are used to the amount of pressure of magic in the air, are able to access it easier than those new to the environment." Jane explained. "Understand?"

Regina just looked at the younger brunette and nodded.

"Good" Jane said.

"I have a question." Emma said "How did you know who Regina really was. Its not like you knew her from the beginning. You were willing to help us but then your attitude towards us changed. What happened?"

"Oh that," Jane began. "Its something I was born with. If I looked into someones eyes, I am able of seeing their past as well as their greatest fears and inner most desires" Jane explained. "When you said that Reginas magic didnt work, I was curious to know who she was. So I took a look inside her head. The outcome was definitely not what I expected."

"You looked at my past without my permission?!" Regina asked growing angry.

"You burned down my kingdom without any ones permission you evil wench!" Jane explained. Before Regina even had a chance to react, Emma shot straight up from her chair and grabbed Janes neck. The latter was wearing a dumbstruck expression.

"You, will not talk to Regina like that. Do I make myself clear?" Emma growled. Jane slightly calmed down (not too noticeably though) and took the chance to stare straight into the blondes eyes. _"Interesting"_ Jane thought to herself.

"Youre defending her after everything shes done to you, Miss Swan?" Jane said with a smirk.

"Shes changing, and thanks for looking at my past by the way" Emma said the last part sarcastically.

"Sorry, just my reflex. Can you please let go of me now? I think I got your point across" Jane said.

Regina just stared at the two women before her with her mouth slightly parted. _"Did Miss Swan really just defend me_?" she thought.

"Hey, ill believe it when I see it ok? Im all for change but sometimes, once a heart darkens, theres no going back" Jane said as her neck was released from Emmas grip.

"Regina are you ok?" Emma asked concerned as she stepped closer to the brunette.

"Yes, Miss Swan I am. You did not need to do that" Regina said in a firm voice.

"For Christs sake, why arent you ever thankful for the fact that Im concerned for you?" Emma asked.

"Because there is no reason for you to be concerned for me Miss Swan. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self." Regina said.

"Right, ofcourse you are. I am terribly sorry" Emma bit back sarcastically.

"No youre not" Regina said

"Damn right im not! You should let people worry about you. God, not everyone is trying to kill you." Emma said growing angry. Jane just continued to sit there and watch with interest as the two continued to argue. She then glanced over at the clock _10:30_.

"Ladies! As much as I would love to see you two continue, this is not couples counseling. I suggest you retire for the night and continue tomorrow morning" Jane said as she slid off the desk. "Im pretty sure you both are exhausted, both physically and mentally"

Emma and Regina looked at one another and nodded.

"Ok, lets go find Henry and go find an inn or something" Emma said and Regina nodded.

Jane just looked at them with disbelieving eyes. "For gods sake, I may dislike Regina at the moment but its not like im gonna send you guys out to find a place of your own for now. Especially at this hour. Dont forget that it took you two hours to get here. Stay here and ill have Marshall get you two a room" Jane said as she went behind her desk and pressed an intercom button and called for Marshall, Eithan and Henry.

"You expect me to believe the fact that you wont do anything to me while im asleep under your roof?" Regina asked. Jane just walked towards Regina and looked at her dead in the eyes. Regina realizing this, quickly tries to push Jane away so she wont get any more glimpses of her past but Jane quickly caught her arms and continued to stare. Regina closed her eyes and Emma quickly came rushing over but Jane stepped away before Emma did anything.

"Your eyes tell me that you are in fact trying to change." Jane said with a serious tone. "So lets make a deal shall we? You dont do anything that will make me suspect you to be an enemy to the kingdom, and I will offer you my hospitality as well as a way back home."

Emma and Regina just looked shocked at that statement and at the sudden change of facial expression that Jane was showing. Regina was at a loss for words. Yes she was trying to change, but should she really believe this girl. She looked over to Emma in hopes of finding an answer. Emma just nodded.

"Very well" Regina said. With that said, Marshall, Eithan and Henry came into the room.

"Good. So how was the exploration Henry? You have fun with my brother?" Jane asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea! This palace is amazing! Its so big! He showed me the arcade, bowling alley, swimming pool, the back yard- which huge by the way- and his room is awesome too!" Henry exclaimed with a cheerful smile. Eithan just smiled and put his hand on Henrys shoulder. Emma and Regina felt some sort of relief knowing that Henry had a good time and that he is smiling.

"Well good news for you boy, youll be staying here for a while until your moms and I find a way for you to go back ok?" Jane asked as she crouched to Henrys eye level. Henry just nodded. He knew that he wouldnt stay here forever so he decided to make the most out of his little trip.

"Good, now, even though this palace is big, we dont have that many rooms. So do you want to sleep with your moms or with Eithan in a separate bed?" Jane asked.

"Eithan" Henry said without missing a beat. He looked over to his moms in search for a sigh in approval. Emma didnt seem to mind and after a few seconds of Henrys best puppy dog eyes, Regina eventually gave in and let Henry spend the next few nights with his new friend. Henry and Eithan jumped up excitedly and quickly left after Henry hugged both of his moms tightly and said good night to them.

"I expect you two to actually sleep and not fool around!" Jane yelled through the hall way. She then returned to the two women and Marshall. "Marshall, lead them to the guest suite. Its one room but dont worry, it has two separate beds so dont get upset. Get a good nights rest because who knows what you will be doing tomorrow." Marshall nodded as he showed the two women the way.

"Thank you" Emma said. "But you never answered Henrys question. Why are you Queen but Eithan

is only a Prince? Shouldnt your parents rule or something?"

"Ahh, that is a conversation for another day." Jane said as she led the woman away from her office and started to head out in the opposite direction. "Good night ladies".

Marshall led them to the guest suite and told them that there are already clothes set up for them inside and that if they need anything they can call on him through the intercom. The two women just nodded and went in side the room. Emmas eyes widened as she saw the room. Once again, the floors had red and white marble tiles. Two queen size beds are on one side of the room wiht two large closets on the right side of each bed, while a fireplace is on the opposite wall with a mirror above it. Next to the beds is a glass door leading to a balcony providing them with a view of the field with a small lake in the middle. White walls with red borders and next to the glass door there are red curtains on both sides.

Emma and Regina walked inside fully taking in their surroundings. Emma walked into the bathroom and saw a white jacuzzi with a shower head high up on a wall. She turned to the side and saw the bathroom cabinet. It had mirrors for doors and was bordered by translucent red borders. She walked out of the bathroom only to find Regina sitting on one of the beds looking down at her hands.

"Hey you ok?" Emma asked as she sat next to Regina. Regina just nodded and response and began to stand up when Emma grabbed her wrist. "Look at me, no matter what happens, ill be here for you ok? Ill help protect you." Emma said. Regina was about to open her mouth but Emma didnt let her speak. "You can object to it all you want but this is my decision and I made it." Emma said it in such a tone that Regina knew it wasnt up for debate.

"What ever makes you happy Miss Swan" Regina replied as she took the silk pajamas that were laid for her on the bed and walked to the bathroom to change. Emma took her pajamas too and began changing near her bed.

Within a few moments, both Regina and Emma were each in their own beds ready for sleep to overtake them.

"Goodnight Regina" Emma said

After a few moments of silence, Regina finally spoke up.

"Good night Miss Swan"

**Reviews\Favorites\ Follows are appreciated and welcomed :)**

**~Mythics**


End file.
